


Limited Restraint

by dreamkist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Barbara bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile, and Tabitha removed her whip from where she wore it on her side.  She snapped it right in front of Barbara, who didn’t flinch.





	Limited Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



It was a hot Gotham night. Barbara strutted into the main room of Sirens where three useless goons were gathered, waiting for her presence. It may have been hot outside, but it was cool in the darkly lit club. She took a seat in her chair and motioned for Tabitha, clad in black with hair in a tight ponytail, to take the bag of money one of them held. Tabitha set it on the bar and opened it. She counted the stacks. A simple head shake to Barbara indicated that they were short.

Barbara was _not_ going to be cheated. She intended to use these men to send a message.

She rose from her chair and pulled her hidden pistol out. She shot one of the men and his body collapsed to the floor. Tabitha grabbed the nearest man and brought her head crashing against his. He staggered back, stunned. The other thug managed to punch Tabitha and blood ran from her split lip.

Barbara aimed at the stunned man and shot him while Tabitha unsheathed a knife to take down the other. With three bodies on the floor, Barbara looked at Tabitha. Both women were breathing heavily, clearly excited by the killing, quick as it was.

Barbara bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile, and Tabitha removed her whip from where she wore it on her side. She snapped it right in front of Barbara, who didn’t flinch. She snapped it again, and it wrapped around Barbara’s ankles.

“Oh, Tabby, I like that,” she moaned.

“Good,” Tabitha replied, “Because we’re just getting started.”

Barbara threw her head back to laugh in delight.

Tabitha maintained eye contact while she stalked closer to the bound woman. When she was standing mere inches from Barbara she smashed their lips together. Barbara licked the blood from Tabitha’s lips and prodded the cut with her tongue. That elicited a bite from Tabitha who worked the other woman’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Tabitha pulled away and Barbara tried to follow, but Tabitha dropped down to secure the whip around her ankles. She rose with the whip handle and walked behind Barbara. She pulled her arms back behind her and looped the whip tightly around her wrists. There was enough length left to make a nice circle around Barbara’s neck. After wrapping it around she gave a light tug while pressing against her lower back to provide balance, and Barbara gasped.

A thrill raced through Tabitha’s body. Barbara liked to prance and preen, put on a show of power, and Tabitha enjoyed making her come apart.

Tabitha tucked the whip handle under the back of Barbara’s dress, between her shoulder blades, and circled back to face the other woman. Barbara’s blue eyes were sparkling and intense. She lowered her eyes to watch Barbara’s breasts heave with deep breaths in her low cut dress. She was already desperate for it.

Tabitha pulled the fabric of the dress down to expose full breasts. She couldn’t resist bending her head down to lick across one nipple. When Barbara moaned, she bit down hard into the flesh, and felt the other woman’s body jerk. She dragged her teeth across the nipple before she released it.

She stepped away and gave both breasts hard slaps. She watched them bounce as Barbara pushed them forward and tried to keep her balance.

“You know how I like it,” Barbara practically purred.

Tabitha ran her hand up Barbara’s thigh and squeezed her hip before helping lower her to her knees amidst the bodies on the floor. She maneuvered her onto her restrained arms and back. The blonde looked delicious tied up. Tabitha couldn’t wait.

She stood, looming over her in thigh high boots, and lowered her own underwear. She stepped out of them and stood over Barbara’s head. She reached under her skirt and rubbed her own clit in small circles. She closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and delighted in the sensation.

“Let me taste you,” Barbara said seductively, watching Tabitha’s stroking hand.

Tabitha opened her eyes and pretended to consider. Then she knelt down so her pussy was over Barbara’s face. That position, with Barbara’s head caught between her thighs, was a sweet thing. She felt the other woman’s tongue make contact with her sensitive flesh and let a small moan escape. Barbara used her tongue to lick broad strokes against the other woman’s wetness. Then she swirled her tongue inside of her. Tabitha’s muscles tightened in response. She ground against the face below her.

Before she could decide to just stay like that, enjoying Barbara’s mouth, Tabitha rose to her knees and moved back to hover over the other woman’s chest. She caught her breath and asked the writhing woman on the floor, “What do you want?”

“Fuck me, Tabby,” she panted.

Tabitha smirked and moved from straddling her. She lightly slid her hand down Barbara’s stomach, scratched her nails across the soft skin, then roughly pushed her over onto her front.

She positioned herself behind Barbara and pulled her up onto her knees, back arched, with the side of her face on the floor. She worked the dress up and ripped the panties she wore off and tossed them aside.

She paused and took in the sight before her–Barbara, exposed, with dress shoved up and breasts pressed against the floor. She rubbed a finger along Barbara’s slit to feel how aroused she was. Barbara moaned and wriggled, waving her ass in front of Tabitha’s face.

Tabitha raised her hand and brought it down hard, first across one cheek and then the other. The skin began to redden. She slapped them multiple times, until Barbara was making little noises. Then she rubbed a thumb over Barbara’s puckered hole, making her push back to seek more.

Tabitha leaned over her and inserted a finger into Barbara’s panting mouth. Barbara took it all the way in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it to get it slick with spit. Tabitha withdrew the finger and brought it back to her hole. She teased at it first, before she slowly slid it past the tight ring, until it was all the way in. Barbara groaned and tried to move against it, but Tabitha stopped her by firmly pushing against her back.

When she was still, Tabitha began to slowly work her finger in and out. Barbara moaned her pleasure against the floor. Tabitha felt her own jolt of arousal at the sound.

Tabitha pressed two fingers from her other hand in Barbara’s cunt. That drew a deep groan out of the woman beneath her. She held her hands still until she was sure Barbara was going to remain in place. She could feel the other’s muscles working inside, trying to squeeze against her fingers. When the other woman was good and didn’t move, Tabitha slowly pumped the two fingers inside of her in a slow rhythm. She matched the pace with her other hand that was still working her ass.

When Barbara was taking deep breaths, and incoherent sounds were escaping her mouth, Tabitha took her finger out of her ass. Before Barbara could protest she started fucking her with the other two at a fast pace. Barbara cried out, and Tabitha slowed the movement. She pressed down and rubbed against her g-spot.

Then she stopped. Barbara groaned.

Tabitha withdrew her fingers and heard Barbara’s sounds of protest, but they turned into more sounds of pleasure as Tabitha rubbed the swollen clit in front of her. She felt the bound woman twitch at the touch, twist in her restraints, and make guttural noises with the quick motions.

When Barbara seemed to be enjoying it too much, she stopped again and slapped her hard across the ass.

Barbara let out a needy whine. “Don’t stop, Tabs,” she pleaded.

Tabitha stood and walked to stand in front of her, boots in her face, “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

“Make me cum– _right now_ ,” she tried to demand, but it was really more of a plea.

Tabitha laughed, “You’re all tied up, baby. You’ll cum when I let you.”

Barbara made a frustrated noise, and Tabitha was nothing but pleased.


End file.
